Tel que je suis
by Chocobon
Summary: Je ne veux pas passer la nuit toute seule."A ces simples mots, et à ce beau regard, comment Maïto Gaï peut résister à cette proposition?


**Titre:**Tel que je suis

**Auteur:** Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage cité ni les lieux ne sont de ma composition.

**Note de l'auteur**: Nouvelle fic, mais je reste fidèle à l'équipe de Gaï-senseï ^^.J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .J'essaye avec un nouveau couple que je trouve mignon.

**Prologue**

Le ciel s'assombrissait dans le ciel de Konoha. Une jeune femme avançait d'un pas alerte dans les rues de la ville. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa destination finale soit découverte mais il était difficile de passer inaperçue lorsque l'on était l'assistante personnelle de l'Hokage. Elle entra dans l'un des immeubles typiques de la ville. Ils étaient souvent fonctionnels et les couloirs ouverts sur l'extérieur. En arrivant devant une porte verte au bout d'un long couloir, Shizune prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait été aperçue. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle toqua à la porte. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme légèrement plus âgé qu'elle. Si il était étonné de la voir sur le pas de sa porte, il n'en souffla mot. Il attendit un peu le temps de connaître les intentions de la jeune femme.

-Je, je ne voulais pas passer la soirée toute seule alors...

Les yeux onyx de la jeune femme plongèrent dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Le ninja comme pour acquiescer, s'écarta pour laisser entrer son invitée. La porte se referma derrière la shinobi comme pour cacher un secret.

L'appartement était petit mais bien entretenu. Il comportait une salle principale, une chambre et une salle de bain. Sans plus de manières, Shizune se dirigea d'elle-même vers la chambre. Son compagnon, d'habitude exubérant, la suivit en silence presque de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne reparte comme elle était venue. Gaï regarda la femme en face de lui faire ces gestes simples mais qui étaient devenus une sorte de rituel entre eux depuis quelques mois.

Des gestes lents, des caresses et des regards appuyés pour obtenir l'accord de continuer cet échange sensuel entre eux. La main fine de la femme médecin dessinait de larges cercles sur les bras musclés du jounin tandis que l'homme la prenait par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Gaï passa son visage dans les cheveux bruns de sa compagne. La douceur de sa chevelure et leur odeur enivrait les sens du maître des lieux. Il put sentir un long frisson parcourir le dos de son amie.

Presque à regret, elle se détacha de ces bras protecteurs.

- Déshabille-toi. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée et calme.

Obéissant à l'ordre de sa maîtresse, la combinaison habituelle de l'expert en taïjutsu fut retirée, découvrant des épaules larges mais robustes, puis un torse sculpté par des années de pratiques d'arts martiaux. Dans les premiers temps, l'homme s'était sentit embarrassé du regard de la jeune femme sur son corps mais après plusieurs fois, il ne ressentait plus de gêne à se déshabiller devant elle. La combinaison se retrouva entièrement à terre laissant le corps du ninja à la vue de Shizune. Gaï s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme en prenant sa main, il l'attira vers le lit. L'allongeant sur les draps, la shinobi était entièrement en son pouvoir.

Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il passa une main sur la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono. Autant elle appréciait de le voir se déshabiller, autant il aimait retirer les vêtements de sa compagne en prenant son temps pour apprécier les rondeurs féminines qui n'avaient rien à envier à l'hokage.

Les soupirs de bien-être emplirent la chambre lorsque les caresses se firent plus intimes et plus sensuelles. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru au début que l'homme qui lui donnait tant d'attentions pouvait être ainsi. Il était connu pour son excentricité. Gaï était toujours exubérant, accoutré avec cette combinaison moulante, trop émotif et avec un certain sens du ridicule. Leur relation n'aurait jamais du être physique mais la jeune femme, après un moment de fragilité, s'était laissée attendrir dans les bras de cet homme. Puis après une première fois, il y eut une seconde fois, puis d'autres... La solitude était parfois trop pesante lorsque l'on était ninja. Alors parfois, elle rejoignait secrètement le jounin chez lui pour se sentir désirée pour être regardée comme une femme et non comme le porte document officiel de l'hokage.

Pendant qu'il redécouvrait une fois de plus ce corps aimé, la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard enfiévré de son amant. Les murs aussi épais que du papier à cigarette, les forçaient à retenir leurs soupirs. Alors qu'ils devenaient plus intimes, leurs respirations saccadées et le grincement du lit faisaient échos à cette danse connue d'eux seuls.

Gaï caressait cette peau fine et douce. Malgré sa petite taille, Shizune était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Même en cherchant à la briser, à la faire sienne, elle ne ployait jamais. Il ne contrôlait rien de cette relation entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs proches sachent pour eux. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, tout le village aurait été mis au courant dès le deuxième jour de leur rapprochement. Elle ne venait que de temps en temps combler ce manque de désir et de protection mais jamais la nuit complète. A aucun moment il n'avait été autorisé à entrer chez elle. Son appartement se trouvait à côté de celui de Godaïme et Shizune ne souhaitait pas que Tsunade ait le moindre soupçon. En l'observant un peu plus, il s'était rendu compte que sa compagne avait toujours été l'assistante de l'hokage. Elle était à ses ordres, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et passait son temps à exécuter ses instructions. La brune recevait des ordres à longueur de journée. Leur relation était la seule chose qu'elle contrôlait et qu'elle pouvait décider alors il acceptait les conditions de sa belle et prenait son mal en patience attendant le moment où elle reviendrait vers lui.

Il n'avait jamais eut de succès auprès la gente féminine. Il savait très bien les ragots qui circulaient sur son dos. On l'avait même accusé d'être gay et d'être en couple avec Lee. C'était du n'importe quoi, l'éducation de son précieux élève était sa plus grande réussite et sa plus grande joie. Il était comme un fils pour lui. Comment pouvait-on imaginer ce genre de chose? Gaï n'avait jamais eut le talent naturel de son éternel rival Kakashi pour emballer les jeunes demoiselles. Il pouvait entendre à travers les murs de sa chambre parfois les ébats de son ami avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir.

Le maître du taïjutsu comptait sur les doigts d'une main ses conquêtes à lui et souvent elles préféraient oublier ce qui s'était passé, considérant cela comme une erreur due à l'ivresse d'une nuit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le prince charmant tant désiré par les jeunes femmes mais il souhaitait tout de même trouver un jour celle qui lui correspondrait et l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Tandis que le regard de la jeune femme sous lui devenait de plus en plus trouble à cause du plaisir, il se perdait à imaginer que peut-être Shizune pouvait être cette femme-là. L'idée même le fit accélérer leur danse pour les mener tous les deux vers la fin de leur union.

Quelques instant après, Shizune retrouvait son souffle et son calme contre le torse de son amant. D'une main distraite, Gaï caressait les cheveux de sa compagne. Déposant de temps en temps des baisers dedans. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. La tiédeur de la chambre commençait à les faire somnoler. Gaï profitait du moment tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il savait que dans quelques instants Shizune ne serait déjà plus là. Dans ces moments-là, elle lui semblait insaisissable comme le vent. Le bruit du froissement des draps lui fit comprendre que ce moment était arrivé. Seul le dos de la shinobi lui fit face pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Il avait pourtant essayé plus d'une fois de la convaincre de rester la nuit entière et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Il n'y a rien qui te pousse à partir si vite Shizune.

La femme se retourna vers son partenaire tandis qu'elle réajustait son kimono.

- Tu sais pourtant que si il y a une urgence, Tsunade-sama doit pouvoir compter sur moi dans la seconde. Si il se passe quelque chose et qu'elle ne me trouve pas chez moi, que se passera-t-il? Je ne peux pas me le permettre. De plus mon appartement se trouve à proximité des bureaux tandis que tu habites dans la partie basse de la ville.

- Je pourrais alors venir chez toi si ce n'est qu'une simple question de commodité.

- Ce n'est pas possible et puis tu n'as pas une mission de rang B demain avec ton équipe? Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Je ne ferais que te gêner.

Sa voix n'était pas si assurée qu'elle voulait le faire paraître. Gaï s'était redressé dans le lit la regardant se débattre avec ses excuses pour pouvoir partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il ne cherchait à l'aider en rien. Il voulait être avec elle et toutes ses tentatives pour s'enfuir lui faisaient sentir que leur relation n'avait pas vraiment d'importance aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Après que la porte d'entrée ait claqué sur le passage de la brune, Gaï se rallongea dans les draps. Ses bras posés négligemment au dessus de sa tête, le regard porté vers le ciel obscurcit par la nuit. Il avait encore perdu son pari. Demain avant de partir il ferait cinq cent pompes. Il n'avait pas tout perdu, à défaut de convaincre Shizune, il serait en pleine forme pour la mission du lendemain. La jeunesse n'avait pas encore quitté son corps et l'explosion de vitalité de la panthère de Konoha aurait bien lieu durant la journée avec de nouveaux exploits ninjas. Mais pour une fois, il s'était dit que ça n'aurait pas été si mal si le lit avait retenu cette femme qu'il trouvait si mignonne et empêcher le froid d'entrer dans leur cocon.

Shizune était souvent de nature si maladroite mais dans les domaines plus privés, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mine de rien, il espérait que la visite de routine après la mission se serait elle qui viendrait l'ausculter. C'était de rares moments où il pouvait en profiter pour l'avoir rien que pour lui, loin de ses collègues et sans cacher ses gestes de tendresse envers Shizune.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Gaï d'un pas alerte, se dirigeait vers le point de ralliement qu'il avait fixé avec ses anciens élèves devant la porte d'entrée de la ville de Konoha. Il aperçut de loin Tenten baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire accompagnée de ses coéquipiers, Lee et Neji. Ils avaient tous bien grandis et étaient de jeunes adultes. Décidemment il devenait de plus en plus vieux si il était le dernier à arriver pour une nouvelle mission passionnante, où les exploits de ses valeureux élèves ne manqueraient pas de l'impressionner une fois de plus !

- Ha ha mes jeunes et puissants coéquipiers, êtes-vous en forme pour ce nouveau jour passionnant ? Prêt pour de nouvelles missions exaltantes ?

- Oui, Gaï-senseï ! Nous devrions nous dépêcher pour arriver deux heures sur l'horaire prévu !

- Ha ha ha, jeune Lee, tu n'es pas assez ambitieux ! Essayons trois heures ! Et si nous n'y arrivons pas, alors nous ferons…

- Et ils remettent çà pour changer, soupira l'experte en arme. Enfin on n'y peut rien.

C'est au pas de course que l'équipe partit vers une nouvelle mission. La vie avait ses hauts et ses bas mais quoiqu'il arrive, le maître ninja vivait la sienne à fond et il comptait en profiter encore pendant un long moment.

**A suivre…**


End file.
